The Rush of Mystery
by frozenfireheart
Summary: Takes place 2 years after Date With The Night. Jude hasn't seen Tommy for 2 years and gets an unexpected phone call. A night of clubbing is hopefully what to takes to relieve some stress. But who is the man who sneaks up behind her for a dance? 1st IS ff.
1. The Voicemail

**Hey all, This is just a short fan fic I wanted to try out. I haven't written much, so it might not be great. It's also my first IS fan fic. it can get a little dramatic at times, which might not seem all that true to the characters, but I hope it's okay.**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Instant Star. I just like to play with the characters!**

**It's my poetry.**

**Please don't steal it.**

**Jack, Richy, and John are also mine**

**I'm also a Green Day fan, so other Green Day fans might enjoy a little surprise guest appearance. **

**It starts about 2 years after where Date with the Night left off, and it's in Jude's point of view. I started writing this a looong time ago, so there's obviously no season 3 background. I have a bad habit of not updating often so I decided to finish it before I posted any of it. I hope you enjoy anyway xo Frozenfireheart**

Being a rock star has been something that comes naturally to me. For most people, even if they do have the talent for it, it's too much stress, and too unpredictable. But for me, it's a career I can handle. I can understand it and when I'm in the studio, I really feel comfortable. Like I belong. My music is my life and it will never hurt me. So why, if I can take on the life of a rock star, can't I take on the voice of Tom Quincy without shaking out of my mind?

When he left, my world came crashing down the second that death black car drove out of my sight and out of my life. All my inspiration was lost, and life didn't seem worth living anymore. But I was just a stupid little girl with a guitar back then. It took me a few weeks, but I soon realized what Tommy did to me and what I never did to him. I realized I needed to be independent. I couldn't need anyone. Especially Tom Quincy.

I've spent the last 2 years building a wall around my heart, built secure with the tears I wasted on thoughts of Tommy. I made sure that no one could come too close. Sure I casually dated to get my mind off of him in the beginning, but no one ever came closer than a kiss on the cheek. I think it was easier that way. I didn't have to worry about being hurt so badly again. I don't know exactly how far away Tommy went, but I do know that it was definitely far away enough to leave my heart in the past. I always kept that in mind when I ever got the crazy idea that Tommy still cared about me.

"He would have called." I often had to tell my self out loud those first couple days. "He would have let me know. He would have told me he'd come back for me. He at least would have responded to one of my millions of messages. If he could fathom never seeing me again, if he knew he could be fine with that, then he obviously didn't and doesn't care about me." I think it helped.

Sometimes I would plan out in my head what I would do if he ever came back. I decided I would just act like I didn't remember him. I'd tell Darius I'd insist he didn't have his old position as my producer, and that I'm perfectly fine with his replacement- Jack Romano, who I've been dating on and off for a little while. I would avoid him as much as possible, without being obvious. But when I was around him, I'd act like nothing ever happened. I'd act like he never crushed my heart. I would never let on how he used to send shivers down my spine every time he whispered in my ear. Or how his voice always made any bad day better. No, he would just be the man at work I never talk to.

I told myself I was strong enough to carry through with my plan every day. I had to make sure my emotions were solid.

"I'm nineteen. I'm not that little girl. I can handle it if I have to."

I'd almost chant it sometimes.

For about a year now, I've made sure I was in tip top emotional state. Some people like Sadie and Kwest have said I've changed. I don't think so, I'm just stronger. More rigid. Not such an emotional mess anymore. I don't live everyday like PMSing is going out of style. Nope. I'm the rock star.

And that's how it has been. Tommy leaving lowered me into a rut in my life, but I guess I've gotten used it . Kind of like I set up home in my little rut. Almost literally. I've stayed out of the sun. So of course I'm paler than ever. But I guess the fans like the contrast of the ruby red lipstick to my skin. My music has gotten rougher and more edgy.

The sales were at an all-time high, but now they seem to be slipping. I guess the public is started to get bored with it. Darius told me I have to find a new approach. What is that supposed to mean? My music is who I am and I'm not changing it. Well, he's just going to have to take what I give him. And that's that.

I just left work and I couldn't have waited a second longer. It's finally Friday and Darius has been shoving orders down my throat all week. I'm not sure how much more I can take from him…or this place. I used to love coming to G-Major. Now it seems like the life has faded in it. The only good personality in the building is Jack's. He's a 23 year old sweetheart and cutie. I love how his soft brown curls fall over his smiling brown eyes. He often likes to flex his Italian tanned biceps at me and impersonate The Terminator when I'm in a bad mood and need a laugh. He's a great friend, but he's also a great producer. Somehow he knows how to agitate me enough to get me really passionate when I'm recording. I don't know how he does it, but when he's in his producer mode he's gets this stubborn attitude and gets what he wants. Maybe it's the Italian in him, and maybe that's how he's gotten some dates out of me.

Jack is great, but like I said, G Major isn't what it used to be. I hardly ever even see Jamie anymore. He met some girl named Rita online and he always takes the weekends to drive three hours away to see her. Even without the glasses, he's still the geek I once loved. I'm considering taking maybe a year or two off after I finish my fourth album. I could use it.

As I was walking through the parking lot, my cell phone started ringing. I whipped out my cell expecting Sadie's call but the number that came up on the caller ID made me do a triple take. 715-544-0892. I had deleted the name for that number about 2 years ago but I definitely remember the number. It sent instant chills down my spine and I felt nausea swaying in my stomach. I think it was because I was swaying. I stumbled a bit, and found myself faced with a not-so-little decision.

First instincts: Ohhhhh Dear Lord!! What does he want? What does he have to say? Why is he calling now after 2 years???

Second instincts: Just breathe. I don't care. He's just a part of my past. I DON'T want to talk to him. I don't have to. I don't need him…

I took a few deep breaths and tried to decide on what to do. I could just chuck the phone… or pick it up. With my hands shaking, I looked at the small numbers in the window of my phone again. My cell phone ironically playing "White Lines" as I try to make up my mind on whether or not to answer the call…I forgot I defaulted the song for unknown callers…I didn't have many of them. I had set ring tones for all my friends, family, and co-workers. It didn't make my track of thinking go any smoother. When I focused my thoughts I realized my phone stopped ringing. I kind of sighed and sat down in my blue Ford Explorer. That was by far the weirdest conflict of emotions I'd had in a long time. I jumped when my phone rang once letting me know I had a new voice mail.

**That's it guys! My first chapter! Tell me what you think. And don't worry, future chapters will be longer**.


	2. The Bathroom Floor

**Merry Christmas to all those celebrating! Thank you soo much to all of those who reviewed, It's like Christmas came early!(that was me trying to be funny) So here's your present, the next chapter!** **xo Frozenfireheart**

I wasn't quite ready to handle hearing his voice after just getting caught off guard so fast. So I decided to just make my way home and think about it. You know, just sort it out a bit. Try to find a reason why that senseless jerk had enough balls to leave me then call me and leave a message two years later after no contact whatsoever. It got me mad. Really mad. The more I thought about it, the madder I got. I made it home in half the time it usually takes me. I locked the car, went upstairs to my apartment, and sailed right past Sadie (who always finds some way into my apartment) and into my room. I yanked out my notebook from under my bed, jumped on top of my bed, then started to furiously scribble down these emotions that were pouring out of me.

How dare you.

You shadow from my past.

You nightmare.

Don't think

I don't remember

Your poisonous glances

Or how

You left without

Even a backwards glance

To spare.

You fool.

I've erased you.

And yet you still

Think you can

Just reappear.

No.

I won't let you.

I won't let you

Find your way

Near me.

You aren't going to

Do it again.

I've earned my armor

And you've earned

Your exile.

My hand was shaking so much I nearly couldn't read my own handwriting…but I felt better. All that emotion really took the energy out of me though. I laid my head down on my soft black guitar pillow and tried to relax. I had started to fall asleep when Sadie abruptly entered my room.

"Common, don't tell me you're going to go to sleep now. It's Friday night! You know that new club Blue Lightning? It's opening in a few hours. We have to try it out!"

I wasn't exactly in the best mood to go clubbing. I just mumbled a bit and buried my head under my pillow. But of course that doesn't stop Sadie. She just ripped the pillow out of my hands and threw it across the room.

"Get up! Now!" Sadie ordered as I whipped around and glared at her.

"Don't give me that look. Fine. If you want to act like an immature preteen go ahead. I'm leaving without you." Sadie said bitingly before turning around and heading towards the door.

I sighed and rested my head in my hands. "Tommy called me."

That stopped Sadie in her tracks.

"What did he say?" she asked in an unusual tone.

"I don't know. I didn't pick up." I responded quietly.

"You didn't pick up? Why on earth didn't you pick up?? No one has heard from him in two years! And when he calls, you don't-"

"I KNOW I didn't pick up Sadie, but thanks for reminding me. I guess I just didn't feel like talking to him." I stated plainly.

"You don't just ignore a call from your vanishing ex producer Jude, especially after two years!" Sadie yelled at me as she put her hands on her hips.

"Sadie, I wasn't sure if I could handle talking to him right now, especially after such a stressful week. Besides…..he left a message."

That shut her up. But not for long.

"Well…what did it say?" she asked demandingly.

"I haven't listened to it yet…"

"Fine, then I will." Sadie said as she turned around swiftly with a sassy smile and headed towards my purse.

"I don't think so," I said assertively as I got up from my bed. "That's my phone, and my message. I'll check it when I want to."

"You don't want to check it now? Tommy finally contacts you after all this time and you don't even care enough to check his message?" Sadie asks with an astonished expression dropping her mouth open.

"No…" I said quietly, obviously unsure of my answer. I must admit, I was acting a bit stubborn. I can listen to Tommy's meaningless message and still not care. He doesn't have the power to stop me from checking my messages. In fact, I think I had another message I'd been meaning to check. Yeah, I better check it. It might be something important.

I took another deep breath and said on a sigh, "Okay. Fine. I'll check my messages."

A smile played across Sadie's face as I got my cell phone out of my purse.

I sat on the couch and was about to dial my voice mailbox, but I felt a bit uncomfortable with Sadie staring at me with that stupid smile. I knew she wouldn't give me any privacy, so I decided to make a quick sprint for the bathroom. Sadie, who I think was expecting this, wasn't far behind, but I locked the door behind me just in time.

"Common Jude! We did this when we were in elementary school!" Sadie said with disappointment dripping from her words as she pounded on the door.

"And I always beat you!" I yelled through the bathroom door with a satisfied grin on my face.

I heard Sadie sigh and say "Fine. I'll just wait here." then the fading click of her heels on my wooden floor as she made her way back to my couch.

With only me myself and I to hear Tommy's long awaited message, I sat down on the floor by the shower.

I slowly pressed each button in my voice mailbox number and put the phone to my ear.

"You have.. Two.. New messages. Main menu. To hear your new messages, press one. To hear your saved messages, press two. To hear more options, press three." The automated voice instructed me as it had done many times before.

I looked at my phone and pressed one.

"First message."

I could already feel my heart rate increasing.

"Hey dude! Pizza night's moved to Sunday at 6 cuz Wally's getting his tonsils out! Be here!" I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding at the sound of Spied's voice.

"End of message. Second message."

Oh boy…

"………Jude…..Tomorrow…..7.….the pier."click Each word sent lightning bolts down my spine…especially the first one. I took a deep breath in when I realized I wasn't breathing. Wow. Now what??

**Oooh more suspense!! R&R please loves!**


	3. Radical Rich

**Thanks again guys! Your reviews are greatly appreciated! Look! A long chapter! Yay! You guys got my addicted to exclamation points, hehehe xo Frozenfireheart**

"End of message. End of new messages. Press 0 to return to main menu or hang up now."

I slowly lowered my phone from my ear and closed it. It has been a long time since I had last heard that voice.

I slowly stood up, but my knees were weak so I grabbed for the sink counter. Everything seemed shaky and surreal. I slowly regained focus and unlocked the bathroom door.

"So what did he say??" Sadie asked anxiously.

"Uhh… I couldn't make it out. It sounded like his phone was in his pocket. I guess he must have had his phone in his back pocket or something and sat on the wrong buttons and accidentally called my number." I fibbed. This was my business. And now was not the time to tell her.

She stared at me, disbelieving for a moment, but shook the thought from her head.

"Oh, well that's disappointing….you got me all excited for a minute. Well, at least we know he's alive enough to sit on his phone." Sadie replied. I knew she'd buy it.

"Heh, yeah, I guess so…so what club were you talking about?"

Sadie's eyes lit up at the mention of a club.

"Blue Lightning! It's supposed to have all different shades of blue lighting on the floor and huge black lights! I hear everyone is going to be there tonight, maybe even some big movie stars! We HAVE to go!"

"Sounds good to me. When does it open?" I asked, trying to seem as interested as possible.

"10, so we only have 4 hours! We gotta get you a new outfit for this place. I know just the place." Sadie said with a flicker of fire in her eyes.

"Oh great. Are you sure this place will have clothes with enough fabric so that stripper scouts won't get too interested?" I asked as a smile tugged at the corner of my mouth.

"Very funny, Jude. All I'll say is you'll be dressed appropriately for Blue Lightning…and you'll like it." Sadie responded knowingly.

"Okay, lets see what you've got in mind, big sister." I said as I nonchalantly grabbed my purse and walked out the door.

Sadie picked up her purse and quickly followed me out.

When we got in her '98 escort, I realized I had no idea where we were going.

"Okay Sades, which store has my perfect outfit?" I asked, a little nervous to hear her answer, hoping it won't empty my bank account.

"It's that store that just opened up on Parkston. Radical Rich. They have some amazing stuff there. I saw this adorable halter top in the window this morning. Just perfect for you! And don't worry, I know the owner. Richy is my friend Sarah's older brother from high school. Whenever I went over to her house all three of us would hang out. I talked to him this morning and he said he'd give us a 50 percent discount on everything in the store!" She said at about 100 miles an hour.

"Woah, well that's good. I'll have to make sure I like this halter though." I said. I must admit, I was getting excited. I'm not usually a club person. My normal outfits have recently been consisting of jeans and a tee shirt, usually with something witty written on it. Sometimes I doodle on my jeans when I get bored, but hey, if you want me for me, you want my doodle pants too. I like writing spur of the moment lyrics on my pants if I have no where else to write them. That's how some of my personal favorites came about. Somehow, a verse comes into my head that really makes sense to me, and I build around that. I guess it puts the whole meaning behind the song. At that point, to me, it's not just music. It's learning what makes me tick, and what ticks me off. It's realizing I like the red liquorice better than the black. It's finding that my music is alive, and it has heart. It's what makes me love writing and singing.

We pulled into the parking lot. For being a new store, finding a parking spot wasn't too bad. This could mean two things.

1- The clothes are bad.

2- The clothes are overpriced.

As we made our way through the parking lot, I glanced towards the store and fell in love. A beautiful striped halter hung perfectly on a sophisticated mannequin in the window. Stripes of baby blue, navy blue and silver lead to a beautiful silver sequin star on the top right of the halter. It was truly amazing to see. I couldn't take my eyes off it.

I stared at the soft baby blue and I couldn't help but remember when eyes of the same color stared deeply into mine. I shook my head of the memories and followed Sadie into the store.

Okay, So the half empty parking lot was definitely because of choice two. You could smell the richness when you walked into the store. Everything was white with red trim. A few ladies in fur strolled the aisles as a sharp-dressed man in a white suit with a red tie ran up to Sadie with an excited shriek. The way he grabbed Sadie's hands and giggled when he reached her made me quite suspicious of the obvious.

" SADIE BABYYYYY how are youu??" The man practically yelled in his thick…accent?

I've never really thought about how gay men have an accent. Is it an accent? A gay accent? But gay guys are supposed to sound like girls right? Oh I don't know. I'm more familiar with gay guys like Mason, I.e.- guys without the "accent". Still, this guy is definitely interesting.

He looked to be about 25, with pale skin and short strawberry blond hair he spiked all over his head. Light green eyes laughed above gaunt cheek bones. Was that blush? Oh I wouldn't doubt it.

After exchanged smiles and giggles, Sadie introduced us.

"Jude, this is Richard O'Hurley. You can just call him Richy. And Richy, this is my sister Jude. You might have heard of her."

"Of coarse!! Jude Harrison, the one and only, great to finally meet you. Love your music. Very catchy. I always have Not Standing Alone on in the shower. Love that song. I spin around and everything in there. Starts my day off right!"

Wow. The first thing he says to me leaves me with a wet naked gay man frolicking through my brain.

"You probably didn't need the mental images though!" He concluded with a sheep-like laugh.

I smiled and nodded in agreement. Despite the naked frolicking, I couldn't help but be amused by Richy. He was definitely a very fun person. A little open about sharing his personal habits, but flattering none the less. It does my heart good to know that guys like Richy have so much fun listening to my music. Makes it all worth while.

"So Richy, me and baby sister here are going to Blue Lightning tonight, and baby sister here is in desperate need of an outfit." Sadie said, while Richy gave me the once over.

Seeing that I could tell from his pursed lips that he didn't fully approve of my ripped jeans, I started the ball rolling.

"So I saw that stripe star halter in the window, do you think that can work?"

"Honey, that's my StarShot design. it's the hottest halter in France, and is selling out like mad in 4 countries. You could wear it to the Oscars. I was arranging something with Jennifer Aniston today over the phone about that halter. Oh it'll work at Blue Lightning alright. Question is, can you handle it?"

Intimidating much?

"Uhh. I think so. How much?"

"$450." Richy stated nonchalantly.

"Woah, I don't think I could pay for that even with the 50 discount."

Richy gave a smirk.

"HA. That's with more than a 50 discount included. That halter is going for over $1000 babe. I'm offering you way more than a steal."

Sadie grabbed my arm and gave me a death glare.

"You know that's the halter I was talking about, and I saw the way you were staring at it when we got here. You're a rock star. You can afford at least one shirt over $50. Now buy, that, halter." She whispered fiercely in my ear.

"Sadie, it' 450 bucks!! You know I'm not a big spender. And I-"

"No! Don't give me you're excuses. Either you buy it now, or I buy it for you." She threatened, pulling out her credit card.

Sadie knew I wouldn't let her buy it. She's been saving up for a long time to buy a good car. I wasn't about to let her put a 450 dollar dent in her savings. That, and I really did like the shirt.

"NO! Sadie, you can't-…fine. Okay? Just put your credit card away." I sighed in defeat.

Sadie flashed a satisfied smile and slipped her credit card back in her purse.

"Let me try it on…size 2 please." I asked Richy.

"Coming right up! I know you're going to L-O-V-E it!"

He strolled to the back of the store and was back in about 2 minutes.

"Your halter m'lady." Richy said as he bowed slightly, presenting the beautiful shirt in front of him.

"Fitting rooms in the back left."

"Thanks! I'll go right in." I said as I took off towards the fitting room sign.

The shirt felt soft and sexy on my fingers. Shiny silk lined each stripe. The star shown silver under the bright white lights. Richy was a genius.

I locked myself in the first fitting room and gently slid on the shirt. I never had a shirt that fit more perfectly. The star laid perfectly, centered on my left breast. I looked in the mirror and gazed at the reflections of light on the fabric as I tied the halter behind my neck. The neck line wasn't too high or too low, the fabric came down to a point at the front and back. You could see some skin on my hips but it wasn't much. The thin silk lining shimmered softly.

I turned around, trying to find one thing I would change, but found nothing. It's the closest thing to perfect I've ever seen. This shirt was remarkable. I knew as I slipped it off that there was no way I wasn't going to buy it.

I slipped it back onto the hanger and left the fitting room. Sadie was waiting outside for me.

"So how did you like it?" She asked expectantly.

"Let's just find pants to go with it and keep moving." I said with a little smile.

"Pants? Who said you're going to wear pants? This is Blue Lightning we're talking about. You're wearing that halter. You're wearing a skirt. A short one." Sadie ordered matter-of-factly.

I grimaced. "How short are we talking? Keep in mind what I said about stripper scouts."

Sadie just rolled her eyes at me. "Let's just see what Richy has."

We made our way towards the bottoms section.

I looked through a couple racks and pulled out a pair of black, blue pinstriped, pants.

"Can't I just wear something like this?" I asked Sadie hopefully.

"You'd sweat those off in 10 minutes. Find something breezy." Sadie said knowingly.

"Sadie, breezy is most likely going to be sleazy. I'm not wearing anything you can see my panties through."

Sadie rose one eyebrow at me. "Okay, we'll look for a black skirt. Don't you dare pick out something that goes down near your knees. Mid thigh is best."

I felt a tap on my shoulder. As I turned around, I saw Richy grinning at me, with his hands behind his back. When I was facing him, he revealed the little black skirt he was hiding. I took the skirt from him to examine it closely.

A small cluster of tiny silver star buttons were on the bottom right corner of the soft silk skirt, and a fine baby blue stripe lined the bottom.

"I designed this specifically to go with my StarShot. Completes it quite well I think. And good news! The skirt is on sale and with your discount it only comes to $200!" Richy told me, still smiling.

Well, I can't imagine anything else that could go better. I'm already spending almost 500 dollars, what's another 200? I'll just eat PB&J for the next year.

"I'll take it." I said as Sadie turned and saw the skirt I'd just agreed to buy.

"I love it!! Jeez Jude, you're going to look hotter than me if you keep this up." Sadie said with a corner of her lips slightly rising into a smirk.

At this point I could agree with her, which would make me sound conceited like her, I could deny it, and feed her ego, or I could just ignore it. I chose choice 3.

"I'm actually getting really excited to go Sades, what time is it?"

"Quarter to 8. All we need now is to get the perfect shoes. I've got some jewelry at home you can borrow when we're done here, so let's get to searching."

We headed toward the shoes. I dreaded dishing out more money, but I took comfort in knowing it was the last expensive thing to buy. I started to casually walk up and down the shoe aisles until I found my shoes size-7 ½. I looked at each of the 10 levels of shoes, looking for the pair that would complete my outfit. Too shiny. Too dangerous. Too casual. Too many laces. Too furry. I sighed loudly. This was going to take a while.

"You're 7 ½ right?" I heard Sadie yell over a few aisles of shoes.

I confirmed, and continue to gaze over the wall of shoes. Who comes up with these? Fuzzy heels? Richy can be a bit extravagant…but still a genius, despite minor slip ups.

"I think I found them!" Sadie shouted after a few moments.

Sadie appeared around the corner of the aisle holding an interesting pair of shoes. They were black, and kind of looked like ballet slippers with heels. Too long silk laces fell over Sadie's arm.

"See? Aren't these cute? You put the shoe on, then weave the laces around your leg. Try them on!" Sadie told me, pushing the shoes into my hands.

I sat down on the chair at the end of the aisle and took off my shoes. I rolled up the jeans I had on, and slipped each shoe on. It took me a second, but I figured out how to lace the laces up my leg. I stood up on the2-inch heels, and walked down the aisle towards Sadie.

"Wow, those heels really make your legs look longer. I think these are the ones!!"

"Yeah, they're not that uncomfortable either, I think I can make it through the night in these." I said, feeling better that I had an awesome outfit to wear.

I looked at the price tag. $350. So I guess that means I can get them for $175. More than the normal Payless prices, but I think I can handle it.

Okay. So I'm buying a hot halter, a sexy skirt, and lace-up heels. Do you think I'm headed for Skankville? Probably, but tonight, I won't make a big deal about it. I'm going out to have fun… and get my mind off of things.

We headed to the checkout with my new clothes and shoes. A pleasantly round lady was waiting at the desk. I laid my stuff down on the counter and smiled at the lady.

"Oh! Jude Harrison!" The lady said brightly. "Richy told me you were going to be shopping with a discount." She whispered.

"Yeah, my sister and him are good friends." I whispered back as I gestured to Sadie who was looking though the magazine rack. I don't really know why we were whispering. No one was around.

"Well that's lovely. Looks like you've picked out a winning outfit! Going somewhere special?" The lady asked as she slid the price tags across the scanner and removed security tags.

"Yeah, that new club Blue Lightning. It's opening night. I needed a new outfit."

"Well that sounds wonderful, dear. You go have fun. I remember when I was your age. I could really bust a move, you know, back when I was a size 4!" She informed me as she bagged my new outfit. I stifled a laugh. Bust a move? I bet she could.

"The total comes to $920.46...wow that sure wiped that smile off your face fast." She had a good laugh after that. Teaches me to mentally make fun of the middle-aged.

"But actually, that's a steal to get a whole outfit here for under $1000. You should be thankful." She said as I reluctantly handed her my credit card. Yeah, maybe if I shopped at stores like Radical Rich more often.

I grabbed my bag and dragged Sadie away from the newest Cosmo. I left Radical Rich feeling a lot poorer, but I was glad I bought what I bought. It's about time I dressed like a rock star.


	4. Getting Ready

**You guys are awesome! Really, I love the reviews. Here's a little more for your enjoyment xo Frozenfireheart**

We headed home and talked about what we thought Blue Lightning was going to be like.

"Well, I heard it was going to be dark with only blue lights. There's going to be a bar specializing in Blue martinis and crazy new beats to dance to. At least that's what the flyers said. Oh I can't wait! There's going to be tons of hot guys and I wouldn't doubt seeing at least one celebrity! " Sadie enthusiastically informed me, spitting out each word at about 100 miles an hour.

"I wonder what kind of music they'll be playing. New is pretty vague. I guess we'll just have to wait to see." I said thoughtfully.

It was a cool 50 degrees outside the car, and the leaves on the trees were slowly changing colors. Some leaves would fall to the ground with each gust of wind that blew by.

We pulled into my apartment parking lot and we made our way into my apartment with bags in hand. I set down the bags on my couch and looked at my watch.

"It's 8:30 Sades, we don't have much time. The club is going to get packed fast."

"Okay, get dressed. I'll run over to my apartment quickly, get ready, and grab some jewelry. I'll be back in an hour so we can drive over together." And with that, Sadie grabbed her purse, I walked her to the door, and she left.

I walked back over to the couch and brought my bags into my room. I looked around at all the posters on my wall and my black guitar pillow. I sat down on my bed and sat the bags down beside me. I picked up my guitar pillow and hugged it. I could tell it was going to be an eventful night. Maybe as eventful as my day had been. I set down my pillow and opened my bag. I pulled out my new halter and skirt and laid them on my bed.

I set the shoes on the floor as I stood up from my bed. I slowly got dressed as I watched the outfit come to life on my body.When I looked in the mirror, I had to do a double take. Wow, I looked hot! I haven't even done anything to my hair yet. I slipped on my shoes, which made me look even hotter, and stumbled my way into the bathroom.

Curling iron, mousse, clips, hair gel, blow dryer, scrunchie, what am I going to do? I've never gone into too much detail with my hair, but I wasn't about to just leave it down for Blue Lightning. I decided to plug in my curling iron and wing it from there. I can handle curling. Its all the clipping and loading up of hairspray that's not my forte. Oh well. Sadie can always help when she gets back if I make a total mess out of my hair.

While I waited for the curling iron to heat up, some thoughts slipped into my mind I had done a good job of avoiding most of the day. Shopping was a good distraction, but I couldn't avoid it forever. The crystal blue eyes sunk their way into my thoughts, and the oh-too-familiar voice played back through my memory on a repeat I couldn't turn off. I got goosebumps at the thought of finally seeing him again tomorrow. I can't go….I just can't…I can't handle that….but Tommy knows I bite off more than I can chew. He knows I'll meet him. He knows. Its not even like it's that he knows me well enough. He knows how to _make_ me. It something about him. He's the only guy that has the power to make me go against everything I believe in without reason. I don't know how he does it. The solid wall I built around my heart for two years becomes as flimsy as paper at the mere sound of his voice…But theres still something there. I have to protect what little I have left. I have to try to keep my wall up.

I was taken out of my deep thoughts from the smell of burning rubber. I sniffed the air and glanced around the bathroom. Oh crap! I had set down my curling iron over a rubber band! I quickly picked up my curling iron and set it to the side. I tried to splash some water on the hot partially melted rubber. I picked up the untouched side of the rubber band with a tissue and threw it out. Ugh. The smell of burnt rubber filled my nostrils. Great. Now I really know I need this night out.

Luckily no rubber stuck to my curling iron. I picked up the hot instrument and began to curl my jet black hair. I had dyed it black when my music started to change. I wondered what Tommy would think of it, not that it matters. I liked the contrast between my eyes, face, and hair. It also seemed to match the mood I was often in after he left. I think it worked well. It fit me.

After my hair was all curled, I examined myself in the mirror. My curls looked perfect, but I had bags starting to form under my eyes. Nothing a little concealor couldn't cover up, but it made me feel tired and defeated. Too much stress. Even shopping has become stressful. I don't know how many times I've sighed today. Too many times.

I decided I needed an updo, since it was bound to get hot with everyone dancing. I smoothed the curls to my head and put my hair in a high curly ponytail. It didn't look too bad. I had a couple of silver star bobby pins that would help complete my outfit. I pinned down some stray curls and looked up. I smiled at the reflection.

I have a thing for stars, if you couldn't tell.

Next up, makeup. I think I had a basic idea of what I wanted. Silver eye shadow, blue eye liner, red lipstick, mascara, light blush. With concealor for my baggy eyes, I think that would complete it. I started with my mascara, trying to be careful not to poke my eye, which I've done more than enough times already. After that, the silver eye shadow was applied, which highlighted my eyes. I digged out my blue eye liner from my makeup bag and added the finishing touches to my eyes. I softly brushed blush on my cheeks, and padded the conclealor under my eyes. Then, I applied my lipstick. The final touch. I checked out my work in the mirror and thought I did a pretty good job. I think I'm almost ready.

I heard the door open abruptly. Perfect timing.

"I'm back! And I have some stuff I want you to try on!"

I heard Sadie trudge into the living room and drop something of my couch. I walked out of the bathroom to meet her.

Sadie was wearing a red tube top and a frilly black skirt that looked like it came right off a runway. Her eyes were heavily lined in black and her lips were a deep plump red. A heart necklace hung from her neck. Her shoes were red stilettos that looked a bit small.

"What did you bring? Your whole jewelry box?" I asked as I looked over the large box on my couch.

"Haha, funny." She responded, giving me the universal look that said 'Okay, now shut up'. "This is only half of it. The stuff I mainly wear to clubs. I couldn't pick out what I wanted you to wear, so I brought most of it."

I opened the box and had to squint from all the shiny stuff reflecting in my eyes.

"What, you got the sun in here? How can you see your jewelry?"

She gave me the look again, and picked out a playboy bunny necklace.

"How about this one? It's one of my favorites!" Sadie said.

I grimaced at the bunny.

"Um, I wasn't planning on wearing a necklace with my halter, so I'm going to have to say no. That and I'd rather not wear something related to porn." I said with a raise of my eyebrow.

Sadie pursed her lips and glared at me, as if I had insulted her livelihood.

"Fine, but it's sexy." She said.

"It's slutty." I told her.

She just glared at me again and put it back it the box.

I shoveled my way through all the jewelry until I found a thick-chained silver bracelet. It had little stars dangling off it. Needless to say, I liked it.

"Ooh how about this one?" I asked Sadie, holding up the bracelet.

"Nice taste Jude. That's like the most expensive thing I own."

Of course. I could never actually be interested in something cheap. How does this happen? I don't even like spending money. Stars in general must be expensive.

Sadie took the bracelet from me and brushed her fingers over the silver.

"My junior year 1st semester boyfriend bought me this. Alexander. He was loaded. He wouldn't tell me how much he spent, so I went online and found it. It was like $2000."

Woah.

I think I might have a heart attack if someone brushed up against my arm in the club with that on, let alone if I lost it. I didn't need more stress, so I put the expensive bracelet back.

"Well I know you like stars, and you probably don't want something heavy weighing your arm down. I think I have just the right one for you. Let me see if I can find it." Sadie said and started shuffling through the jewelry. A minute later she pulled out a fine silver bracelet with a single star dangling from it. On the star there was an engraved H for Harrison. I really did like it. I just had one question.

"How much was it?"

"I think about $50."

$50. I think I can handle that, considering what else I'm wearing.

I took the "H" star bracelet and slipped it on my wrist. I definitely liked it. I think this was it. I just needed to grab my star cluster earrings and that was it. I was definitely going to be starred out. And I was gonna shine.

After I grabbed my earrings and grabbed my little blue purse, I told my sister I was ready and signaled her to go out to the car. We were taking my car this time.

"Does it cost anything to get in?" I asked Sadie once we got in my explorer.

"Just like 10 bucks. Personally I'd pay 1000 to get in tonight." Sadie told me as I started the car.

She squeeled in excitement."Jude do you have any idea how fun this is going to be?? We're going to party with the stars tonight!"

"Yep, who knows what could happen. You might meet your super rich and famous soul mate tonight Sades." I said with a raise of my eyebrow and not a hint of excitement in my voice. I wasn't quite as excited as Sadie. I'd already met a good amount of stars, being in the music business. But there was a good amount I'd like to meet. Some of my favorite bands would be sweet to run into. Hmm. Who could possibly show up tonight?

Sadie flipped down the mirror visor and started checking out her makeup, which was perfect as always. Her hair was styled as if she was going to back to prom. An elaborate bun sat on the back of her head, a few curled strands of hair fell to the sides of her face, and her bangs lay side swept.

"Sadie, you can't perfect perfection, so stop trying, and appreciate your talent." I said as Sadie gave me a smirk.

"Thanks, but I really didn't have enough time to do my best. I just…threw everything on." she said, trying to sound nonchalant, but the smirk still tugged at her lips.

As we pulled onto Stanely Hill, the known party street, we gasped at the mile long line leading up to the neon blue sign reading Blue Lightning. Woah. There had to be about 200 people waiting to get in.

"What are we going to do Sades? We wont get in till midnight!"

"If we're lucky. Oh well. We'll get in eventually….and I'm sure it will be worth the wait! Hurry, before it gets longer, park. I see a guy pulling out way up there!"

The spot was in the opposite direction of the end of the mile long line, but I guess it was our best chance. Just then, I saw a black mustang about the same distance away from the spot on the other side. I knew they wanted it, and I wasn't about to lose that spot. We both gassed it, and got up to the spot at the same time. The old car was still had its reverse lights on. I guess which way the car turned determined who got the spot.

"If you lose this spot Jude, the club will close before we find another spot. Get.This. One." Sadie pressured me.

The old car slowly began to back up. An old man was now visible behind the wheel. He looked a bit confused about all the young people running about. Wow, he was moving sooo slow. It felt like I could have driven to California and back in the time it took this guy to pull out. I begged that he backed out towards the mustang, giving my just enough room to pull in. But all of a sudden he started backing out towards me. I could see a young kid about 17 behind the wheel of the mustang. He was smirking at me and laughing. Ugh, that pissed me off. Sadie sighed next to me. I almost drove off in defeat until the old man quickly pulled back into the spot. I was slightly confused, until he started backing up towards the mustang. HA! Who's laughing now? I quickly edged my way into the spot as the mustang layed on the horn at me. Jeez, what a sore loser. That's what happens when you play a game of luck. You win or you lose. Wow. I love old people. Especially confused old people. I think my next charity donation is going to be for a senior citizens' home or something.

We got out of the car and made our way towards the end of the line when we got there, all we could see of blue Lightning was a little tiny blue dot of a sign.

"This sucks. I can barely even see the club." I told Sadie.

"It's opening night. Of course it's going to be a little busy. Don't worry, we'll get in eventually, and we'll have fun."

All of a sudden the club didn't appeal to me that much. What is it? Just a big blue dance floor with some music playing and lots and lots of sweaty people. Sure some may be famous, but there's probably none that will actually take time out to talk to me. Its starting to get chilly, and I didn't have a coat. What was I doing? This wasn't the place for me.

"Sadie, I don't think-"

Just then a big limo pulled up next to us, and slammed on the breaks. The back window rolled down next to us and out popped a smiling strawberry blond head.

"Sadiiiie, Juuude!" A very flamboyant Richy said enthusiastically. "What are you doing waiting out here? You ladies are VIP material! Get out of that line! You two are going to catch something out there with all those kids. No one likes a sniffle-nose. Get in! Get in!"

My jaw dropped and I was speechless as I climbed in the limo after Sadie. I managed to squeak out a thanks. So much for my ditch plan.

"Chad, to the front door!" Richie said to the very muscular young man driving the limo.

Richy was wearing a ruffly white shirt under a blue slick tux with little roses along the bottom spelling out Radical Rich in vines. His shoes were the whitest shoes I've ever seen in my life. He was probably wearing about 10 thousand dollars on him.

"I didn't know you were going to be here!" Sadie told Richy.

"Sadie baby, you know I'm in style and in touch. This is Blue Lightning we're talking about. There's no way I was going to miss the opening. I'm so excited! Do you have any idea how many hot guys are going to be here tonight? Oodles of them! Oodles and oodles!"

Oodles? Now that made me smile. I looked over at Sadie and saw that she was smiling too. Richy. What's not to love?

"I know," Sadie said. "and I can't wait."

We pulled up to the front door and I swung the limo door open. Some of the people in line cheered my name and asked for my autograph as I got out. I smiled and quickly signed before Sadie pulled me past the blue rope, past the huge bouncer, and through the big heavy blue doors.


	5. Blue Lightning

**Ahh I'm sorry guys! I was planning on updating yesterday and I was sooo busy with new years it didn't happen. On that note, happy 2008! I'll try to update tomorrow to make up for yesterday. But anywho, Welcome to Blue Lightning! xo Frozenfireheart**

Wow….Everything is so…..red. Okay I'm kidding, it's quite blue. Every shade of blue possible, and this is only in the entrance. There were two girls in neon blue vests and baby blue skirts taking coats and extra accessories. They looked incredibly happy for their first day on the job.

As we handed them our purses, one girl gave me a big smile and said "I'll put these in the VIP section Ms. Harrison. I'll just have to stamp both your hands with a special number."

I held out my hand and she kind of squealed when she touched it. Um, that didn't sound normal.

"Sorry Ms. Harrison," She said, smiling wider than ever, "You just look sooo amazing. And I'm your biggest fan! Wow, I can't believe-"

"Yeah, yeah," Sadie said as she stuck out her hand, "isn't everyone. Common sunshine, we've got a night to dance away."

After we got stamped, we headed down a long hallway that lead to a Y with two stair cases. One on the left going up, one on the right going down. There was a rope blocking off the upstairs, and there was music and a blue glow coming from downstairs. I assumed that's where the dance floor was.

We both headed down the stairs and gasped when we got to the bottom. In the dimly lit room, huge TV screens surrounded a crowded sunken dance floor. The dance floor itself looked like a giant TV screen, but I could only see the glow around the edges. Even a huge TV screen was mounted in the ceiling! Different blue shapes morphed on the screens to the beat, a fun techno beat I'd never heard before. Woah, there was a lot of people here. Blue booths surrounded the dance floor, and there was a large glowing bar at the other end of the room. Some kind of glowing blue drink was sitting at the end of the bar in a martini glass. I was definitely going to have to try one of those sometime soon.

"Let's get in there!" Sadie said, yelling over the music.

"You go ahead, I'm gonna just take it all in for a second." I was a little hesitant to jump into the dancing mosh pit. I've heard about serious injuries in those things.

I watched Sadie make her way into the middle of the floor, getting smashed between a lot of guys I wouldn't mind getting smashed between myself. But I still wasn't ready to dive in yet. I walked over to the bar to have a look at those glowing drinks. I ordered one and had a few sips. Mmm, berry flavored. Not bad. I leaned against the bar there for a couple minutes, thinking about what kind of lyrics I could draw out of this atmosphere. I must have been just staring into oblivion like an idiot because a second later a man's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You look like you're in some pretty deep thought there," the voice said to my right. It sounded familiar…

I glanced over but couldn't see clearly in the dimly lit room, not to mention he was in a shadow cast from one of the big speakers. I could make out a guy leaning against the bar in a red shirt with a black tie.

"Yeah, this is a lot to take in." I replied. My eyes slowly adjusted, and I could now see a black hat on some wispy black hair. The guy's face was hidden under the front of his hat. I know him…I know him…

"Thinking up a new hit?" He asked. Well, he knew who I was at least.

"Heh, Is it that obvious?" I asked while trying to study his face without looking like my grandmother without her glasses. I didn't have to anymore when he finally revealed his identity by taking off his hat. Woah.

"Oh no, I just assumed you might be brainstorming after I watched you stare at feet for a good five minutes." He said with a smirk.

I just stared for a second, the blushed. Couldn't do much else with everything I've always wanted to ask him flying into my head. But the big one now was how did he end up in a new club in Toronto?? He was a bit far from his family in California. But of course, shock prevented anything from coming out of my mouth.

"I would love to bounce some ideas off you sometime. I love your work. Us punk kids gotta stick together." said Billie Joe Armstrong from Green Day with a smile.

Billie. Joe. Armstrong. My childhood obsession. He was in front of me. Talking to me. Complimenting me. All I could do was smile. And make unattractive stuttering sounds.

"I know I know, I hardly classify as a kid at 35, with a wife and kids at home, but I definitely still am at heart." He looked out over the dance floor. "This is my night. The wife is with the kids at home. I'm bound to find some inspiration for our next album here. I might have already found it. Care to be my inspiration Jude Harrison?" He asked me, offering his hand while motioning towards the dance floor.

Was this really happening? I set down my drink on the bar, and at the moment I took his hand in mine, it all felt like a dream. As if I was just drifting across the club to the stairs that lead to the dance floor. That surreal feeling. Billie let me take the first steps down into the pumping music and heat. He followed, and squeezed behind me, laying his hands on my hips. We started to move together to the beat. I must admit, he is very attractive, and doesn't look a day over 25 to me. I don't know what it is about me and older men. It wasn't like I wanted to bang the guy or anything, but wow, did he have a way of affecting me. Like an instant friendship and trust that usually takes lifetimes to develop. I instantly felt totally comfortable.

There was a whole mix of songs that played over the huge speakers all around the room, all remixed with strong beats you can really dance to. There was rap and country, which I usually don't like, but how they remixed the songs made them really catchy somehow. Then they had R&B and punk rock. Even some Green Day songs and Waste My Time got remixed with some type of cool dance beat. Billie and I danced the night away. As a slow song drifted out over the dance floor, lyrics flooded into my head. I wrapped my arms around Billie's neck, as he rested his hands at the waistline of my little black skirt.

"Fame kills, drunken thrills, love like fire that gives us chills. All to find out love's not the liar." He sang in my ear. "What do you think?"

I nodded and smiled at his edgy lyrics. "Wow. That's really good." After a moment of thought, I continued, "How about this?"

I looked deep into his eyes to see if he'd be honest with me, then sang, "Let's live the lights tonight. Find the fire, find what's right. Burn the memories of choices made wrong, find what we've had all along." I could even see the warm green of his eyes with the blue lights flickering through them. They seemed to glow in satisfaction.

He smiled and said, "You've got talent Harrison. It would be awesome if we could work together someday. I see a familiar spark in you that I had when I was starting out. Don't ever lose it."

I smiled even bigger. He was comparing me to himself. What an honor. I can't tell you how much this guy has influenced my music. I have so much respect for him and what he's done. I rested my head on his shoulder and swayed with him to the beat. At that moment, it felt like gravity was going to give up any second now to let me float up into the stars.

It all seemed to be going so well. Those moments of exchanging lyrics will be ones I treasure forever. We continued to dance after that, but after almost 2 hours of dancing, Billie jumped a little and shoved his hand into his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. He kind of frowned and pulled me to the side of the floor.

"My wife just texted me. My youngest has been sick. They need me back home. I have to go, but I want you to know that I had a crazy time with you tonight. I needed to party, to loosen up and find inspiration so I could actually come up with lyrics that don't suck. I had to come all the way across the continent to do it, but I found you." I blushed as he swiftly placed his hat back on his head and continued. "You, Jude, are a great inspiration to me. Seriously, you rock. I'm glad I finally met you and got to start this great friendship. Thanks for spending this time with me. I needed it. See ya, Jude."

And with that, he gave me a kiss on the cheek, and left.

I was left standing there, watching Billie Joe fade into the darkness. Yet, I still had a smile on my face. I had danced, and truly connected with my childhood inspiration, and wow, did he have a way with words. How many people get to do that?? I just stared into the dark where he had disappeared for a minute, until a quick tug on my arm turned me around to face my sister.

"Jude! I saw you dancing with that guy! Was that who I think it was?"

I put my hand to where Billie had kissed me, and nodded.

"If you think it was Billie Joe from Green Day, you're right on the money." I said with a smile.

We grabbed each other's hands and giggled like little girls. Probably not the most adult thing to be doing in a club like Blue Lightning, but hey, my dreams were coming true!

"See Jude? I told you tonight would be amazing! And it's only a little after midnight! There's still a lot more to do. Common! Let's dance!"

She took my hand and pulled me back into the dancing mosh pit. The lights were flashing to the music like crazy. An interesting percussion beat with fast techno was behind it. I liked it.

Sadie and I danced together for a little bit, but were slowly urged to dance by the beautiful guys around us. Some of them were really forward and up in my face. I could tell they recognized me. Some didn't seem to recognize me at all, and would dance with a different girl every song. A few stuck around with me a couple songs, but none gave me that connection that Billie did. I guess I couldn't really expect that from them.

I was starting to get bored with all the random pretty faces, and was considering taking a break from them all, when all of a sudden, someone came up behind me. It was right when a new song came on that I'd never heard before, but it was one of my favorites of the night. We danced, and it felt like I fell under a trance. I felt a connection, but a different kind than Billie's. The sensations I felt when his hands were sliding down my arms were indescribable. All I can say is it was just right. I didn't know how I could possibly be feeling that way. Maybe it was a mixture of the atmosphere and the curious blue drink I tried, but I loved it. Not meaning to be cliché here, but it really did feel like we became one on the dance floor, as the music sunk in.

Sweat the music.

Dance with the beat.

Lose your limitations

Underneath your feet.

Forget the future.

Forget the past.

You're on the edge.

Common make it last.

Don't stop. Don't stop.

Till the final heart beat.

Lose your limitations

Underneath your feet.

The connection has control

And I just can't stop

You are my poison

And I'll drink the last drop

You've lost your limits.

You're finding the fun

You're everything I need

You're the only one.

Sweat the music.

Dance with the beat.

Lose your limitations

Underneath your feet.

I gazed up at the screen above me, and watched a flaming blue heart pump to the beat. It then occurred to me that I haven't even seen the guy I was dancing with. As the song ended, I tried to turn around in the crowd of people. At that moment, I felt his hands slip off my hips, and by the time I was fully turned around, he was gone. Um…that's not the reaction I usually get from guys. Where'd he go? Hm…So he wants to play Man of Mystery? I'll go for it… it's not every day you make a connection like that… and besides, I've secretly always loved the thrill of mysteries. To be completely honest, Clue was my favorite board game growing up. And don't get me started on Nancy Drew. That's a different story. Back to this one.

I wasn't about to let a feeling like that go like nothing. I made my way out of the mob of sweat and started looking for Sadie. I found her chatting up a very cute guy at the bar.

"Hey Jude, meet my new friend John. He's in from France for a fashion show."

I smiled at John politely as Sadie introduced me. John stuck out his hand while giving me the once-over.

I stuck out my hand as he said, "Oh, Miss Harrison, I have heard about your music," in a thick French accent before gently kissing my hand, "I am wanting to hear it. Your sister has promised me a listen when I call her after the show tomorrow."

"Oh that's wonderful," I said while I tried to make an 'I'm interested' expression, "I hope you enjoy it, but may I please borrow my sister for a second? Thanks."

I pulled my sister a few feet away and finally asked her my question anxiously.

"Did you see the guy I was dancing with?" I asked hopefully.

"Um hello, did you not just see me talking to Monsieur Gorgeous over there? I was a little pre-occupied to notice dance partner number 12 for you." She said, obviously annoyed I pulled her away from her eye candy.

I rolled my eyes and left as she went back to chat with John some more. I guess I'll have to find Mystery Man myself. Hm…Now if I was a mystery man, where would I be?

Wait, what am I doing looking for him? If there really was as much of a connection between us as I thought, he was probably watching me right now. All I have to do is lure him to me. It's time to break out some bait moves.

I made my way into in mob again, and rolled my hips to the beat, swinging around my little black skirt, hoping I wouldn't throw something out of joint. I must admit, I'm not totally up to date on how to give off my top sex appeal. So either I'm making this guy go crazy right now, or he's walking out the door, shaking his head and laughing. I'd personally prefer the first option.

After a couple minutes, guys were coming up to dance with me. Hm, must be doing something right, although there's no sign of Mystery Man. But I wasn't going to lose hope in my plan.

After I broke away from the third guy, I felt soft hands slide down my arms and settle on my hips. Instant shivers. He's back.

"Back for more, huh?" I asked playfully, trying to sound as seductive as possible.

I heard a soft chuckle, felt a kiss on my neck, and a whisper of "Bye, see you soon." in my ear. I'm surprised I even heard it over the music. With that, the hands dropped from my waist.

He was leaving? But but, I haven't even seen him yet! That dropped the smile off my face. I tried to catch a glimpse of him as I turned around, but only saw the strobe light flashing, putting me in an early black and white film, only it was black and blue. Would it be totally pathetic to add 'like my heart' to the black and blue thing?

And what did he mean, "See you soon?" Did I subconsciously set up a date? I think I would have remembered. Or maybe he's been watching me….is he a crazed fan? It sure didn't feel like it. I don't know, but I do hope he's right, and that I get to see him too.

That basically killed my night. I tried dancing some more, but it didn't feel the same. I found Sadie just saying good bye to John at the bar. How could she understand everything he was saying? He has quite a thick accent. Oh well, I guess knowing French helps.

"Guys are scum." Sadie told me. I could definitely sense some agitation there. "I thought French guys might be different, but no. After an hour of flirting he had to include that he just bought his girlfriend a new outfit just like mine." She rolled her eyes and continued. "You ready to go yet? It's going on 4am."

I just nodded, and did one last glance around the dance floor, hoping that my mind would match feelings to face, but had no luck. We made our way out the door we came in and up the stairs. We then flashed our stamped hands at the girls behind the counter and they got our purses. No squealing this time, just big smiles. Nice.


	6. Preparation

**An Update 2 DAYS IN A ROW?? Aw yeah! Just for you, because each and every one of you is special to me. xo Frozenfireheart**

When we got in my car, all I could do was day dream…well, "night" dream… about the mystery man. I was totally zoned out until I finally realized Sadie was talking to me.

"- and I couldn't believe how many stars there were there tonight! I think I saw Brad Pitt! Which reminds me, one of the guys who I gave my number to, his name was Chad Witt! It's a cool name, but he isn't as witty as you might think…"

I zoned out again when I realized Sadie was in Sadie mode. That, and I was really tired. What a day. I had even more to think about. I didn't know how I was going to sleep, but somehow, when we got home, I hit the pillows and crashed.

I woke up around noon and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Somehow I managed to change into an old baggy tee-shirt before I got into bed last night. I slowly realized that I only had 7 hours before my uncontrollable curiosity would take over and lead me to someone I've tried to keep out of my thoughts for 2 years. I felt my nerves sink to the pit of my stomach as I kicked off my covers and made my way into my bathroom.

My hair was still in a ponytail, but my curls had turned to messy waves and the star clips weren't looking so cute sliding down the side of my head. But at least they were still in. So were my earrings. I went to unclip my bracelet but felt only my bare wrist. Uh oh…that's not good.

I ran back into my bedroom and flipped back the sheets on my bed. No luck. I looked all over the floor and jogged out to the car, hoping it just got caught of the gear shift or something, but couldn't find it anywhere. I gave a big sigh and lowered my head as I walked back into my apartment with my arms crossed against my chest.

Sadie was eating my cereal in the kitchen. I knew it wasn't the most expensive thing from her jewelry box, but I still felt horrible because it wasn't mine. That, and I really liked it. I was hoping I would be able to borrow it again soon.

"What's the rush?" Sadie asked nonchalantly from the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down across from my sister with a grimace adding to my not-so-attractive look.

"I lost your bracelet. Sorry Sades, I promise I'll pay you back." I was sincere about it too.

"Eh, I was going to give it to you anyway. It seemed to fit your style better than mine." she said, spooning some frost flakes into her mouth. "I'm not worried about it."

I sighed again and slumped my chin onto my hand to prop it up.

"Go shower. You look like you've been through a war. With makeup and hairspray."

I raised my eyebrow but remembered what my reflection looked like and agreed. So I decided to make my way back to the bathroom.

After a long hot shower, I blasted my hair with the hair dryer and threw my hair up into a ponytail. Then, I slipped into some sweat pants and a white tank. It was about 2 when Sadie left and I was left alone with my thoughts. I plopped down on the couch and found the remote in the cushion. I turned on the TV with perfect timing to find myself walking into Blue Lightning with Richy and Sadie in a news commercial. All the memories of last night flooded into my head as if a dam had broken. Billie Joe, the dancing, Mystery Man…will I ever find out who he was? I doubt it, but it never hurts to hope.

I rolled off the couch when I realized there was nothing worth watching on TV. 5 hours left. I don't have a clue what I'm going to wear. All I know is, it has to be something that will make him realize what he walked out on… But it can't be dressy; I can't have him thinking I got dressed up to see him. I guess that throws last night's outfit out the window. It also can't be too kiddish. I have to look mature and accomplished, like it was never a big deal that he left. I'm not the pathetic little girl who left hundreds of pleading messages on his cell anymore. I'm the woman who moved on.

I trotted into my disaster of a room to try to find the perfect outfit to get my message across. After about an hour of finding and trying different outfits on, I finally found the right one. I slid on my black long-sleeved knit sweater with the plunging V-neck. It clung to every part of me it covered to show off my matured body. Then I squeezed into my tight faded jeans to give myself a more casual look, making sure they weren't a pair with any doodles or lyrics on them. With my black boots on, I gained about 3 inches in height. I decided to leave my hair down and curly to make myself appear more relaxed. After applying makeup, the overall look got me looking about 3-5 years older.

The phone rang as I was checking myself over in the mirror. When I picked it up, I was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Jude, how you doing?" Jack asked in a sympathetic tone.

I smiled into the receiver before replying. "Hey, I'm okay. What's up?"

"I just called to see how you were handling the pressure Darius has been putting on you. The past week has been pretty stressful."

I sighed. "You can say that again. It was getting pretty bad, but I'm feeling better now. Sadie took me out to a club last night and I really got a chance to relax and have fun."

I could hear the smile in his voice as he responded. "I see. Blue Lightning, huh? I saw you going in this morning in a preview for the 6 o'clock news. Sexy outfit."

"Thanks. I had a good time." I said with a smirk, silently recalling the night's experiences again.

"I bet you did. The guys must have been going crazy to get their hands on you." He responded flirtatiously before continuing, "Listen, do you think you could stop by the studio for a little while? I just need to see some lyrics for your last song. I hate to do this considering the past week, but I promise we can make it fast." He asked pleadingly.

I rolled my eyes with another sigh. "I knew there was an ulterior motive. Okay, I guess I can. I'll be over in an hour."

I hung up the phone and went to find my notebook to try to write a song as fast as I could. I was slacking recently on the songwriting, but now that I had found some inspiration I was pretty sure I could come up with something.

When I settled into my bed and found my favorite comfortable position, I got to work. Not really focusing, but just letting anything that I was holding in come out.

_Birds only fly when there is somewhere to go_

_Or when there's somewhere to leave._

_I only know that two is more than one,_

_Is less than the time it took_

'_Till you came back to me._

_Now it's my choice_

_Do I let you in again?_

_Or do I leave you _

_As lost as_

_You left me?_

_I don't even know_

_If you are back to stay with me_

_Or if you're only back_

_To say good bye for good. _

_At times like these_

_When I don't know what to do_

_And my life becomes unglued_

_And I can't find my way through _

_All the strife_

_I just climb onto the roof_

_Spread my wings and face the truth_

_If the birds have waited through_

_All the nights_

_And they haven't flown away_

_And I know they're here to stay_

_Then there is no other way_

_They are right._

_So must I._

_I don't know why_

_But somehow all my walls come down_

_When you say my name._

_You put my claws to shame._

_I can't even fight_

_You found your way into my heart_

_Your watching me fall_

_Like you never left at all._

_At times like these_

_When I don't know what to do_

_And my life becomes unglued_

_And I can't find my way through _

_All the strife_

_I just climb onto the roof_

_Spread my wings and face the truth_

_If the birds have waited through_

_All the nights_

_And they haven't flown away_

_And I know they're here to stay_

_Then there is no other way_

_They are right._

_Then they are right._

_There's no where else to be._

_There's no where else to be._

_There's no where else to be._

I read over my song, wondering where it came from. It was a lot less edgy than what I had been writing recently. The light, simple melody that was playing through my head as I was writing it was acoustic and calm. Strangely, I felt relieved of some of the tension that had been pulling tight against my forehead as the song replayed through my mind. I wasn't sure if Jack would like it, but I thought it was better than nothing and carried my notebook out to my car.

It was about 4 when I got to G Major. Jack was lounging on the couch listening to his MP3 player. He seemed pretty relaxed in his ripped jeans and brown tee, arms spread out with his eyes drifting closed. I snuck up behind him and lunged at his shoulders, sending him about 10 feet into the air with a start. I laughed and he gave me his best Italian glare when he landed on his feet.

"Okay, okay, now that you've had your fun, you have a lot of lost time to make up for." Jack said, raising his hands to surrender before stuffing them in his pockets.

"I was actually going through your old songs and realized you haven't done much acoustic lately. Skin was a big hit. Maybe its time I _squeezed_ another acoustic out of you." He continued, making his way around the couch to me with a mischievous grin on this face.

I slowly backed up as Jack advanced, knowing he was coming in for revenge. I couldn't help but smile as he lunged at me and pinned my against the wall, sending me into a laughing fit as he tickled me. His body was warm and I could see the desire in his eyes as he lowered his lips to mine. The kiss lingered for a moment, gently caressing my lips. The most we'd ever done on our dates was a kiss on the cheek good night. It was at that moment when he kissed me that I knew I could only ever see him as a brother. I guess he could sense it because when he pulled back, the desire in his eyes had turned to regret and sorrow. He lowered his forehead to mine and we sighed simultaneously.

"That wasn't exactly how I imagined it'd feel." He said a little above a whisper, pushing off against the wall.

"I'm sorry Jack… I guess the only connection I feel for you is brotherly." I admitted.

He ran his fingers through his curls. "Don't be, I didn't exactly get the fireworks I had expected either," He said before clearing his throat. "Let's just forget about it and see what you've come up with, Doll Face. No hard feelings." he added with a smile.

I nodded before saying, "I was actually thinking acoustic too…it's a little different. I hope it works."

I tossed him my notebook, and he flipped to my dog-eared page. After carefully reading the lyrics, he looked up at me and looked as if he was assessing me. After some moments of consideration, he said,

"It's simple and sweet. I like it. And I think you can pull it off. It's a different angle for you, but I think it's just what you need to get you out of the rut you're in."

I smiled and hugged him. I must have been more nervous than I realized because I had fingernail imprints on the palms of my hands.

"So, wanna play me what you had running though your head at the time?" Jack asked as we broke from the hug.

I was more than happy to. I practically skipped to studio one where I grabbed my old acoustic guitar. Jack leaned against the sound board as I closed my eyes and strummed the simple melody. Any tension that was in me seemed to float out of my mouth in the smooth song. I ended the song with some humming as the last chord faded into the air.

I opened my eyes to see Jack giving me a perplexed look.

"What, you don't like it?" I asked worriedly.

"No, it's definitely not that. It's just that I've never seen you fall in love with a song like that before. It was amazing to watch. I don't know what it is, but you seem like a totally different person." He replied simply.

I blushed. "I don't know what to say. It's still me, I guess I just like the song." I said meekly with a smile. "So you do like it?"

"It has hit written all over it." He replied flashing his perfect grin.

I had the urge to start recording it, so we started to make it come together. I felt 14 again, without a care in the world but making good music. When I didn't have to worry about what boys thought about me. A point that felt very long ago. The time flew by, and after what seemed like no time at all, Jack started packing up.

"Woah there, what's the rush? Off to go save the world?" I asked light-heartedly.

"Not exactly," he responded, "Off to save the leftover macaroni and cheese in my fridge from growing mold."

"You're leaving me for moldy mac 'n cheese?" I asked as I punched him playfully in the arm.

He rubbed his arm as if it hurt. What a baby! "Ouch, jeez Harrison, we've been here for 2 and a half hours. Don't you eat?"

I stared blank-faced at him.

"No way. It couldn't have been that long already." I told him, glancing around the room for a clock.

"6:32 Harrison." He said as he tapped his watch. "I'm heading home, and I suggest you do the same. You going to need all the sleep you can get before Monday. Fat chance Darius is going to be any nicer next week."

Swinging his messenger bag over his shoulder, he moseyed over to me. "You did great today. Seriously, 'Birds' is just what you need right now. It was humbling seeing such passion come out of you. It's undeniable. You were born to do this." Jack almost whispered before placing a kiss on my forehead and made his way out the font door.

I smiled after him. He really was like the big brother I never had. Always pushing me forward even when I wasn't sure how thin the ice was in front of me. I could always trust him to catch me if I fell. He had told me on more than one occasion to take things for what they are. No more, no less. If a song doesn't feel right staying inside you, let it out, no matter what anyone else thinks. Treat every moment as a song.

Treat every moment as a song.

Hm, he'd told me that multiple times, but I'd never really taken it to heart. I always just brushed it off as Jack trying to be whimsical. But now that I really take it to heart, he's right. There no use in bottling up a song that's meant to be sung. I can't question it anymore. I have to find my inner Jasmine and "let my heart decide!"

"Seven at the pier...Seven at the pier."

My nerves felt like they were twisting and tightening under my skin. I ran my hands through my hair and clutched my head. What the heck was I going to say?? "Hey, how's the weather been in WHERE-ON-EARTH-WERE-YOU for the past two years?" Oh yeah, that'd go over well. My hands went clammy and I started to pace. My emotions were starting to get the best of me as I realized I was going to meet the man I fell in love with, after two years without so much as a phone call to tell me what was going on, in an hour. My heart was racing. I was not prepared!

All I could do was hum the melody to "Birds" to calm my nerves. I sat down on the couch and rested my hand on my chest. I needed to get my act together and take this on like a grown woman. I checked my phone for the time. 6:44PM. Only 16 minutes until Tommy time. What was I getting all worked up about, anyways? He was a guy. One guy. Sure we had a history, but he's only human. He's an ex-boy bander. He dated my sister. He's an idiot for leaving the way he did. But we all make mistakes. And he's back. _He's back. _And he has something to tell me. Why else would we set up this meeting? Who knows? Maybe he had a good reason...I doubt it though. What could possibly be a good enough reason to hurt someone you care about so badly? I just don't get it. Tom Quincy carries with him a vicious emotional cyclone that pulls me in every time I get close to him.

**It's almost Tommy Time guys… **


	7. Everything and More

**Here it is guys- The last chapter. Talk about saving the best for last! I want to thank all of those who read this story and reviewed. I hope you're all happy with this chapter and everything makes sense. I had some trouble with Tommy's explanation, and I hope it worked out. I had sooo much fun writing this, thanks for the motivation! Again, love to you all!! XO Frozenfireheart**

I stood up. I guess I should make my way to the pier and get this over with... well, I would if I could get my legs to move. I looked down at my feet. I wasn't sure if they wanted to run _away_ from him or _to_ him. I took a deep breath and took my first step towards Tommy since I chased those tail lights into the night. I wasn't about to let myself wonder "whatif?" for the rest of my life. I was going to get answers. And I was going to get them tonight.

I strode out of G Major like I knew what I was doing and threw myself behind the wheel of my explorer. Cranking my engine over on pure adrenaline, I pulled out of the lot in the direction of the place where Tommy had first taught me how to find the music in my guitar. "You have to coax it out," He had said. He certainly knew how to coax out more than music from hiding places.

My fingertips were turning white on the steering wheel as I neared the pier. I had to repeatedly remind myself why I was meeting him. To get answers. Answers. That's all I wanted. I can't expect anything more. I don't _want_ anything more. I don't want to be left in the dark anymore.

I pulled into the parking lot, but didn't see very many other cars. I pulled into a convenient spot, and pried my fingers off the steering wheel to shut off the car. Deep breathing. In and out. In and out. Okay. I can do this. It's basically business. My ex-producer is just filling me in on why he had to take an extended absence. That's it. That's all. No sweat.

I stepped out onto the pavement and willed myself to keep my face blank of expression. The air was calm and slightly chilly. The water seemed to hold a whole lot more peace than I currently did. I crossed my arms across my chest. I didn't see him anywhere, but I didn't know if he could see me. I had started cautiously walking towards the water when I noticed a dim light on a bench. I recognized it as the bench where we had sat and we first coaxed the music out of my guitar together. No matter how hard I tried, I could never forget it.

I approached the bench, fighting off the memories, and made out the dim light to be a candle, silently flickering by a white envelope. What? When I reached the bench, I picked up the envelope. My breath hitched. My name was scripted on the front. I looked up to see if anyone was watching me before I opened it and pulled out the card inside. Written on the card were only two words- _Boat Rentals_. What was going on? I wasn't sure what to do for a minute, but curiosity ended up getting the best of me as I took the bike path along the pier to the old boat rental house.

The sun was setting, and the air had become cooler. I rubbed my arms in an effort to warm up a little. Despite the temperature, the orange sky was a beautiful site to walk under. I took a cleansing breath and tried to mentally prepare myself for whatever I might find out tonight. The dark brown wood of the boat rental house was rich with age and notches of memories like going out on Lake Ontario for my 5th birthday. It was a shame the owner had passed away last year and left the business empty of life. I can still feel the mist of the water as we motored around so long ago. The moderately sized house was composed of two floors and sat right at the water's edge with its back to the lake.

As I came up to the front of the house, I found another envelope with my name on it taped to the door. I hesitantly took the card out to read my next message- _Follow the trail_. Hmm...what trail? I looked around, but didn't see anywhere to go but inside. I pushed the old door open and stepped inside where I was greeted with a wave of heat. I gasped. Everywhere I looked there were candles. The room had only one window in the back corner, but the room was still brightly lit. It was beautifully breath-taking! Enchanted, it took me a moment to remember what I was supposed to be doing- following a trail. I looked to the floor and saw rose petals scattered in a path along with black and white guitar picks. My hand flew to my heart. It was the most stunning sight I had ever seen in my life!

I slowly made my way through the house, following the trail of rose petals and guitar picks. It was then I heard the faint strumming of a guitar above my head. He was here. I could feel it in my bones. My heart began beating at an alarming rate as I realized where the trail was going next...upstairs. Each stair held one candle. I felt myself become mesmerized as I took each step one at a time, following not only the trail, but the music.

Realization dawned on me after I finished ascending the stairs. I knew the song he was playing. It was slowed down a bit, but it was definitely "White Lines." I couldn't breathe. All I could do was close my eyes and listen. I could hear the passion with each note he slowly strummed on his acoustic.

My feet took on a mind of their own and guided me around the corner to a narrow hallway. I could see that the trail led into the second room on the left. There was a gentle glow coming from the room. My eyes were glued to the doorway as I carefully advanced towards it. This was it. There was no turning back now.

I gently grasped the door frame and pulled myself into view. It was then I saw him. He was sitting on the balcony railing that overlooked the lake, gazing into the sunset. He coaxed the last of the music out of his guitar and turned his gaze towards me. I almost wouldn't have recognized him. He was wearing a black turtle neck and his worn leather jacket along with dark blue jeans. He looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple days, which was what mainly threw me off. But the setting sun illuminated a pair of crystal blue eyes, and there was no mistaking who they belonged to.

"Tommy," I breathlessly whispered.

His lips curved into a small smile.

"Hey Jude."

I didn't have a clue what to say. Just with his simple smile, the paper wall around my heart, that I had desperately tried to uphold, vanished. I was exposed. I was vulnerable. I was scared out of my mind.

He tipped his head slightly sideways at me.

"I believe I owe you dinner," He added, an ease to his voice.

He gestured to the white-clothed table I hadn't even noticed set up on the balcony in front of him. There was a vase of red roses set up in the middle of the table along with two more candles and champagne. There were also two covered silver dinner plates.

Tommy slid off the railing and pulled out a chair for me. I was frozen in the doorway. He was right here, in front of me, offering me a romantic dinner...after two years without contact! What was I supposed to do? Just forgive him for smashing my heart into a million pieces because he made dinner? I don't think so.

Somehow, I found my voice asking him,

"What do you want, Tommy?"

He knew I was still trying to guard myself. I could tell by the tender gaze he gave me. He knew I was about to break.

"I want to have dinner with you; Talk."

"Why should I talk to you now? You didn't want to talk to me when I called you thousands of times after...you left." I said defensively.

"That is not true." He said, taking some steps towards me as I instinctively backed up.

"I wanted to call you every day," He looked pained, "but I couldn't."

"Why not?"

He was about to continue, but checked himself.

"Please, just sit down. I want to be honest with you, about everything"

I thought about this for a moment. I was here for answers.

"Okay." I whispered as I warily willed my feet to walk to the table.

Tommy pulled my chair out for me. I felt a light breeze as I stepped onto the balcony. He shrugged out of his leather jacket and draped it over my shoulders...I would have taken it off, but I was freezing, and it felt of warm Tommy.

He then lifted the covers off the meals to reveal two small pot pies.

I looked up at him inquisitively.

"Is this..."

"Tourtiere? Yes." He said with another small smile, pouring us champagne. "I picked up some Wendy's in case you don't like it. Junior Bacon Cheeseburger, no pickle."

I couldn't keep eye contact when he was repeating my favorite food to me. I don't know how much more of his charm I can take. He knew me better than anyone I know, even after two years without contact.

But when he sat down, all I could do was stare into his eyes. I had no idea what they had seen in the past two years. I became curious. Extremely curious. All these questions began popping into my head. But before I could ask many of them, I had to know the first answer, the one I was burning for in the pit of my stomach.

"Why?"

With great understanding, he intensely stared back into my eyes before responding.

"It's a long story, but it started with my uncle Ted." He said quietly.

"What about your uncle Ted?"

"He had a problem," he continued on a sigh, starting into his tourtiere. "He got into some serious trouble down in Montana...had a gambling problem. It started right after his wife, my Aunt Cindy, passed away. My uncle is actually Darius's ex-wife's brother. That how I met Darius, but anyway, he ended up owing a shark a lot of money, and he was broke. This shark, Benny, had threatened to kill Darius's daughter, Katie, if my uncle didn't pay up. My Uncle Ted had been taking care of Katie for a while since her mother was in rehab. Benny knew Uncle Ted cared a lot for Katie, especially since he couldn't have any children of his own. My uncle decided to do some illegal dirty work in order start paying off his debt to protect Katie, but Benny got impatient. Knowing Ted was related to me, Benny told my uncle if he got the money out of me, he'd only get roughed up for being pathetic scum. If he didn't get his money at all, Katie would die."

I tried the Tourtiere in front of me to try to relax myself a little...it wasn't bad. This explanation seemed to be getting complicated fast. I ate some more as he continued.

"My uncle Ted, not knowing what else to do, called me and told me his situation. It was the night I left... I had to fly out there and figure out what to do. I knew I had to protect Katie. I didn't even know how much money my uncle owed Benny until after I picked Katie up. My uncle owed Benny over half a million bucks. I didn't know if I could afford that. I told my uncle he had to take Katie and leave the country, and that I would take care of the money."

Tommy stopped for a moment and carefully analyzed his words.

"On my 3rd night there, someone drugged and kidnapped me. When I woke up, I was trapped in a windowless room handcuffed to a bed." He put down his fork and looked up into my eyes. "You have no idea how much I wanted to call you. To see your face. To tell you how I really feel about you, but they threatened to kill anyone I tried to come in contact with from home. I told them I had to call my bank back home and I'd wire over the money. They started to torture me when the money wasn't showing up. The truth is, I don't have access to a lot of my money until I'm 52. I got it tied up somehow when I was young with the promise from a bank that I'd triple the amount I put away by that time. I just wanted to give my uncle enough time to get himself and Katie away."

He picked up his fork again. I looked into his eyes and saw the pain he endured. I couldn't believe all this was going on while I was so angry at him.

"I was there for almost a week. Benny told me he was growing impatient because he couldn't find my uncle or Katie. He told me I'd had to pay the ultimate price if I didn't pay the money. It was that night the police raided the house and found me. Benny and his men were arrested. When I asked how the police found me, they told me my uncle had confessed to his illegal operations and told them about how I had been kidnapped. The police had dealt with Benny before and searched all of his properties until they found me in his southern vacation home."

"I was in the hospital for blood loss and malnutrition for a week after that. While I was there, some friends of Benny promised me that they would follow me home and hurt anyone I was close to for the trouble I'd caused... I talked to the police about a restraining order. I got one, but they told me it would still be in everyone's best interest if I stayed out of contact with home for a while. A restraining order can only do so much. It killed me, but I agreed. I didn't know what these guys were capable of. I couldn't risk letting them know how much I care about you."

I couldn't hold back the single tear that slipped down my cheek.

"The next day, the doctors let me out early to go to my uncle's court hearing. He still had to go to jail for the numerous illegal operations he got himself into. 3 years in prison. Then I realized Katie had nowhere to live. My uncle was all she had. I decided to move to California with her and change our names until everything was sorted out. I promised her I'd stay as long as it took until she could be well looked after."

"So that's how it was for the past two years. I thought about you every day and constantly listened to your music. I wondered what you were doing. I wondered if you'd ever trust me again after all of this. I've been planning this day since day one. I liked being Daddy, but I always wanted to just hop back on a plane home. I drove Katie to school and threw her birthday parties. I was beginning to get the feeling that she was my actual daughter. That is, until Uncle Ted got out on good behavior. I had the bittersweet opportunity of giving Katie back to him, where she truly belongs."

I looked up as I finished the last bite of Tourtiere to meet his powerful yet mesmerizing gaze.

"So, I left the life of Neil Hopper, I hopped on a plane, took a few days to collect myself, and here I am- Back to take on the life of Tom Quincy again. The life that's meant to be spent with you, Jude."

As he said my name, I felt my heart dance in my chest. This was the moment I had been waiting for ever since I met him. All the stolen kisses, the backward glances, the hours spent recording all lead up to this. There was no denying it. I couldn't believe it was actually happening right here, right now. I was speechless. All that came out of my mouth was a dazed...

"Yeah, um, the Tourtiere is amazing..."

He chuckled at me, and stood up, offering me his hand. As if in slow motion, I took his hand and stood up. Time seemed to stand still. Even the sun wasn't fully set yet. We were face to face, and I could see the setting sun highlighting his features. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. All I could do was stare. Then I saw it. After two years, I still could recognize it like it was yesterday. My Look.

"No, you're amazing…"

And then his lips were on mine. My breath was gone. My bones were melting. He was so gentle at first, as if I was a delicate treasure. Then, I felt the passion that had built up for the past two years release as he cupped my face and his tongue fervently caressed mine. I fisted my hands in his hair and stood on my tip toes so I could taste him more. His leather jacket fell off my shoulders and his hands swiftly ran up my arms. I felt a chill zap down my spine that had me gasping for air.

Our kiss broke, and we were both panting with eyes closed, entangled in each other's arms. I felt like nothing could bring me down from this love high I was on. Wait, love? Was I in love with Tommy Quincy?

Tommy took me by the shoulders and stared deeper into my eyes that he had ever done before.

"I love you." I barely heard Tommy whisper.

Yep. I was. There was no doubt about it by the way my heart soared when I heard those 3 words and how the reply rolled so easily of my tongue.

"I love you too."

He smiled in relief and gave me a kiss on my forehead before he wrapped his arms around me again.

I didn't want this moment to end. I'd never felt like this before in my life and I'm sure I'll never feel like this again. Tom Quincy had just told me he loved me. He _Loves_ me! And I love him. I have never been so sure in my life. Wow, could this possibly get any better?

I felt the rumble of Tommy laughing. What was so funny?

"Come here, Big Eyes." he said, pulling me by the hand out onto the balcony again with a smile.

He hopped the railing of the balcony and balanced himself on the steep shingled roof. I followed suit, almost losing my balance until he caught my hands. He had me on an adrenaline rush, and I was willing to follow him anywhere.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"With my life." I whispered to my Aladdin.

"Then close your eyes."

I did, and he carefully walked me up the roof, covering my eyes with his hands.

"Okay, sit down, right here."

I could feel that we had reached the very top of the house. We walked a little farther until he told me I could dangle my feet over the edge of the roof. I cautiously sat down, smelling the fresh water scent that floated through the air. It was so relaxing. I felt like I could just fall asleep right now on Tommy's shoulder. A moment later I heard him sit down next to me.

"Open your eyes."

When I opened them, the sunset looked even more dazzling. The sun seemed to melt into the water. I pulled my eyes away from the scenery to see Tommy begin to strum a song I didn't recognize.

_Even in the darkest hour_

_I know you'll shine_

_Even when I'm down on the ground_

_I know you'll be mine_

'_Cuz I wouldn't be here _

_Otherwise _

_I've been down the roughest roads_

_I've seen the day's dark side_

_But I've found my way out_

_Yeah I'm going out with the tide_

_The water's never looked so clear_

_But you have never been so far_

_But if there's one thing, there's one thing I know_

_I know that you'll be in my arms._

_It just takes time_

_Time to learn_

_Time to fall_

_Time to get back up and fight_

_Time to know_

_Just what you're fighting for._

_But now I've learned _

_Now I've fallen_

_Now I've stood up and brushed the dirt off_

_Now I know_

_That you're the one _

_Who's worth it all_

_I can't tell you_

_How cold the nights can get_

_When I don't have you to hold_

_No, I can't tell you_

_How slow the days went by_

_How my heart couldn't take it anymore._

_I've been down the roughest roads_

_I've seen the day's dark side_

_But I've found my way out_

_Yeah I'm going out with the tide_

_The water's never looked so clear_

_But you have never been so far_

_But if there's one thing, there's one thing I know_

_I know that you'll be in my arms._

_And when I get lost,_

_And the water seems a little too deep_

_I won't give up_

_I won't give in_

_I'll find my way home to you_

_The birds know where to go._

I couldn't stop them. The tears came down my cheeks like a flood. He wrote me a song! And that last line! _That last line!_ He practically wrote a line to my song, "Birds!" If that doesn't scream SOULMATES, I don't know what does! I was yet again, speechless. I love it. I love him. I loved the setting sun. I love the smell of the water. I loved the feeling on sitting on the roof with the man I love. I just love everything about this exact moment! He made the evening even better!!

It was then, as if fate, that two small white birds perched on the roof next to us. They ruffled their feathers and then looked at us inquisitively. I looked at Tommy with a smile. He smiled back at me with laughter in his eyes. He then leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Will you promise me something?"

"Of course, anything." I replied, smiling.

"Promise me you'll save me another dance." He said, the passion filling his voice as he slipped something onto my wrist.

What was he talking about? I looked down at my wrist and everything made sense. I also nearly fainted.

Sitting delicately on my wrist was my "H" star bracelet.

**The End!**

**What did you think? This was my favorite chapter, how about you? R&R pleaaase! **


End file.
